1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to testing of multiple asynchronous logic domains, and more specifically, to testing of multiple asynchronous logic domains using the same test pattern.
2. Related Art
In a digital system having multiple asynchronous logic domains, the testing of the multiple asynchronous logic domains has to be performed in a pre-specified order which is hard-wired in the digital system. It is desirable to test the multiple asynchronous logic domains in any desired order. Therefore, there is a need for a digital system (and a method for operating the same) in which the multiple asynchronous logic domains can be tested in any desired order.